Aldeline Bibeirosu
Aldeline Bibeirosu (ア ベ イ ロ ア) Bibeirosu Aldeline is a kunoichi who was recruited by Konohagakure at the age of 6 for her ability, later became a Nukenin after joining Akatsuki at the age of 9 For seeing your ability, She started training at 5 years old she wanted to be strong, because She was from Iwagakure. Background When Deidara first saw her, he fell in love with her, she also fell in love with him, she likes him so much that she has no courage to hit him and started dating with him. Some time the Anbu saw the skills and recruited her to Konohagakure, but Deidara said that one day they would meet. at the age of five,Orochimaru injected her 15 days later, so she gained power, when she is angry, will have large sharp claws and gray eyes, these gray eyes can mesmerize. Kabuto told her that she can't use liberations, natures, just Water Release, can't use Jutsu, because of power, if she used those freedoms Jutsu, natures, she could run out of Chakra When Aldeline was 6, Akatsuki convinced her to join them, so when she turned 9 She would leave konoha to go Amegakure. and that's how she found Deidara, and again they stayed together. After she joined Akatsuki, she trained spears. Subject about Aldeline's power Iruka suspected this power she has and decided to talk to her, She confessed about it, and told the story how it all happened, So Iruka understood what she goes through, He knew how to stop her when she lost control Just calling her by name that she returns to normal, Then the matter was resolved, and the gray eye mystery represented anger and the claws have strong poison, if it scratches the chest, the person can die more quickly, According to the Kabuto said to Aldeline, And that power increases her Chakra more, so her agility is faster and her eyes shine in the dark. Water Release She trained a lot in Water Release, she was strong for a while in Water Release, She managed to do Tsunami style release, The Water Release gets stronger when she uses the Chakra. Personality Aldeline has a strong personality She is always a calm girl, sometimes gets mad at her fake teammate named Gori, and always got mad at Gori and hit him harder. And she attacked Gori with claws, got scarred and stayed in the hospital to remove the poison. But Iruka knows that Gori was to blame and decided to put him in the palmatoria after the hospital, and also she always a calm girl with Deidara, and never had the courage to strike But she was always a good-hearted girl and frisky and happy, sometimes it would be in mission situations in konoha. Strong anger Aldeline has a team, and she is a team leader, and has your best friend and your worst friend, Cheumi was your best friend, But Gori provoked Aldeline and spoke ill of her, until she very angry scratched Gori, Iruka held Aldeline and tried to calm her down, Iruka called her by name and she went back to normal, She didn't see how Gori was doing, but she was just looking at Iruka. Appearance She is a light-skinned girl, has small dark brown eyes, dark brown hair with a glow, And she wears a short blue shirt with a transparent shirt underneath, even her belly button, She wears bluish shorts, a blue bandana on the neck, and dark sandals. In part II- after joining akatsuki she wears Akatsuki cape she wears the same short and she painted dark purple nails, the shirt is the same and the sandals are still wearing the same Abilities she was a skilled girl, at 5 she wanted to train to be a strong ninja, when she was recruited for konoha, she greatly improved her skill, so akatsuki recruited her. She has two better abilities because of the power, the scream, and the punch with it, she can use the chakra, but with the scream wears out the chakra, minutes later the chakra comes back again, She trained a lot in 5 months to Water Release Status Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie On the contrary, although she is fun and strong, in this world she is shy, and wears different clothes but she remains Deidara's girlfriend Trivia * Aldeline means "noble or nobility" and Bibeirosu means "nurseries" * Aldeline Bibeirosu is Autistic, just like its creator, that's why she has so much hormone * The creator of this oc is a brazilian girl * Aldeline's birthday is the same day as her "creator" * According to the database: * Aldeline's hobby is drawing * Aldeline likes "ramen, soup and pancake" and her favorite is coffee * Aldeline doesn't want to fight anyone. * Aldeline completed 61 official missions in total: 12 rank D, 19 rank C, 16 rank B, 14 rank A, 0 rank S. * Aldeline's favorite word is "I protect who I love and who I like!" 「好 き な 人 好 き な 人 を 守 る Reference Aldeline Bibeirosu is an oc made by its creator (Aldeline de Viveiros), follow me on deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/aldelineand follow me on youtube: https://www.youtube.com/ canal / UC_vR5c1N_vZOE8x5ZGemB2Q. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL Category:Akatsuki Category:Amegakure Category:Iwagakure Category:Kunoichi Category:Water Release User